Lucha de Especies
by Bella SaGa
Summary: ¿Cómo ha seguido la vida de Bella, Edward, Jacob y Emma despues de que su vida cambiara drásticamente?  ¿Pueden unos enemigos mortales por naturaleza llegar a un acuerdo de paz?  ¿Aún traicionando a sus respectivas especies?¿Aún en contra de toda esperanz
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

-Prefacio-

Ese olor quemaba mi garganta desgarrándome, quería saciar mi sed con su sangre, ese cálido movimiento por sus venas me hacía estremecer, queriendo matarla, pero en el fondo de mí, mi pequeño recuerdo, deseaba salvarla, dejarla huir.  
Todos me conocéis, me llamo Bella Swan y acabo de ser transformada a vampiro, por elección, si sonara raro, pero todo lo hice por amor, Mi novio Edward Cullen me ayudara a luchar contra mi instinto asesino, para seguir siendo solo Bella, ¿lo conseguiré o acabare con aquella vida pasada que tanto extraño?

Después de tantos meses fuera, que para mí casi fueron años, la vi, quería salir corriendo, abrazarla, la había extrañado tanto, pero su olor….era diferente había cambiado, ya no era mi mejor amiga sino mi enemiga; rugidos comenzaron a salir, después cambio todo mi cuerpo para mostrar la loba que era en verdad. Deseaba matarla, despedazarla, desgarrarla, pero algo en mi interior me detenía furiosamente.  
Soy Emma Dylan y acabo de volver, si volver a mi lugar, donde deje todo, familia y amistad, sé que estoy preparada para verla y poder abrazarla, pero todo cambiara en cuanto su aroma llegue a mí, ahí es donde nuestra lucha comenzara, sabiendo que el fin, será la muerte, ¿ganare o me ganara?

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

-Capitulo 1-

-Nuevo despertar-

Me senté en la cama, tensa y notando el gran ardor recorrer mi garganta, un montón de imágenes pasaron volando por mi cabeza, recuerdos los cuales no eran míos, eran de Edward, no entendía como había podía recibir esas imágenes en mi cabeza, eso hizo que me relajara y comenzara a notar la gran sed que tenia. Cerré los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y cuando los abrí….Una extensa niebla se abría camino ante mí, ya no me encontraba junto a Edward sino en mitad del bosque, mi instinto se había apoderado totalmente de mí

Intente reaccionar, poder volver a casa, pero mi sed era superior a mí, sabía que si no me alimentaba podía ser peligroso andar por la ciudad, atacaría a alguien y eso no lo podía permitir; cerré mis ojos dejando que mi sed me guiara, cuando volví abrir los ojos, me encontraba bebiendo del cuello de un ciervo, mi sed poco a poco se iba apagando, deje el cuerpo del ciervo algo escondido para que nadie lo encontrara y salí corriendo a casa de Edward.

Al llegar a su casa, subí las escaleras y entre en su cuarto, él se encontraba paseando por la habitación y al notar cómo se abría la puerta se giro y salió corriendo para abrazarme.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo separándose un poco de mi- no sabes el susto que tenia, no debiste salir sola, acabas de ser transformada es peligroso.

-Edward, no lo hice queriendo, ocurrió algo muy raro, note mucha sed, cerré los ojos para intentar controlarla y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me encontraba en el bosque-dije sinceramente- perdóname, por favor, no quería preocuparte.

-No pasa nada Bella, pero es que al levantarme y ver que no estabas, crei morirme y eso que ya lo estoy-dijo sonriendo alegremente y abrazándome de nuevo-me alegra saber que estas alimentada ya que hoy deberás enfrentarte a tus abuelos, a ponerte delante de ellos e intentar que no noten tu cambio y tu controlar tu sed y poder convivir con ellos.

-No creo ser capaz de controlarme, Edward, ¿y si les hago daño o lo intento? Nunca podría perdonármelo, es mi única familia, ya no tengo a nadie más-dijo intentando no llorar y vi como me miraba Edward con dolor- se que te tengo a ti cielo, pero decía de familia de sangre.

-Ah vale, pensé que te había olvidado de mi- dijo sonriendo- tendrás que cambiarte de ropa antes de ir a casa de tus abuelos, no creo que recibirte en camisón les ilusione demasiado- dijo mirándome sonriendo-súbete a cambiar mientras yo te espero aquí para irnos juntos.

Subí a la habitación de Edward, poniéndome mis vaqueros con mi camiseta, cogí el jersey colocándomele mientras bajaba; vi como Edward me esperaba al final de las escaleras con aquella sonrisa que me derretía totalmente, agarre su mano y salimos de su casa, camino a la de mis abuelos, donde mi mayor temor saldría, el poderles hacer daño, eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

Después de un tranquilo paseo llegamos a la puerta de la casa de mis abuelos, no podían averiguar mi cambio o estarían en peligro de más de nuestra especie, eran mi única familia y no podía permitir que nada malo les pasara y pararme a pensar que hace unos meses, yo no quería vivir aquí en Windsor con ellos, ni siquiera nos hablábamos apenas y ahora sentía que sin ellos mi vida estaría vacía. Llamé a timbre con temor, Edward agarraba mi mano con dulzura transmitiéndome tranquilidad, cuando mi abuela abrió la puerta y se lanzo abrazarme, un abrazo tan cálido que hizo que me sintiera humana de nueva, que me diera la sensación de oír mi corazón latir de nuevo.

-Dios mío Bella, nos tenias tan preocupados a tu abuelo y a mi-dijo sin dejar de abrazarme-nos dijeron que había habido una especie de ataque y que Emma y Jacob habían desaparecido de la ciudad-me beso la mejilla- no sabíamos nada de ti y nos asustamos tanto…

-Abuela está todo bien, estuve en casa de Edward y me sentía muy triste por la marcha de Jacob y Emma y decidí quedarme con él, para intentar superarlo, siento no haberos llamado para deciros que yo estaba bien-dije besándola en la mejilla- no pretendía preocuparos.

-De acuerdo, lo importante es que estas bien, pero pasad no os quedéis aquí fuera- dijo mi abuela dejándonos entrar, entrar de nuevo a la que siempre seria mi hogar.

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

-Capitulo 2-

-Comienzo-

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Marc, ante la atenta mirada de mis abuelos, allí sentada me sentía segura, pero en mi interior crecía una tremenda angustia sin saber porque, tenía el presentimiento de que algo horrible iba a suceder.

Mis abuelos solo hacían que intercambiarse miradas entre sí, haciendo que el silencio fuera más horrible todavía, me ponía nerviosa y no quería que la verdadera fiera que llevaba dentro saliera por mi nerviosismo, notaba como la mano de Marc me intentaba dar confianza, pero el silencio seguía y cada vez era peor.

-Abuelos, os echado de menos, tanto, no sabéis cuanto-dije para romper aquel horrible silencio-siento haberos preocupado.

-Charlotte, a tu abuela y a mi casi nos da un infarto-dijo mi abuelo con rudeza-tenias que habernos avisado, podría haberte pasado algo.

-Abuelo, mírame estoy bien y muy feliz junto a Marc-les dije sonriendo y sin soltar la mano de Marc-me despiste por la marcha de Emma que me dejo sorprendida y algo decaída-dije sin apartar la mirada de mis abuelos.

Cada vez los silencios eran más prolongados e intensos, me despedí de ellos con un abrazo caluroso pero con temor de poder atacarles, notaba como la sed volvía a mi poco a poco; salimos de la casa Marc y yo con calma, agarrados de la mano, enamorados como el primer día, fuimos hacia el bosque donde los dos nos dispusimos a cazar para así hacer desaparecer nuestra sed, nuestras ropas estaña algo sucias de tierras más que de sangre, aun así la gente se alarmaría si nos viera así vestidos, por lo que nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa de mis abuelos, entrando por la ventana hacia mi cuarto, donde me cambie rápidamente de ropa y salí de nuevo por la ventana sin que mis abuelos se enteraran de mi nueva visita. Fuimos a casa de Marc donde nos aseguramos que sus padres aun no habían regresado y entramos para que él se cambiara, al bajar nos quedamos en su salón, hablando de que lo mejor sería que viviéramos juntos, para no poner en peligro a nadie de nuestras familias, trabajaríamos como una persona humana mas, para poder costearnos los gastos del piso al que nos mudáramos; en ese mismo día nos pusimos a buscar piso y rápidamente uno nos satisfacio, estaba cerca del bosque y además no era caro, teníamos algo de ahorros con el que pagaríamos los primeros meses, él iba a pedir trabajo a su padre y yo miraría en alguna tienda en Windsor para poder empezar con nuestra vida juntos.

Los días pasaban y cada vez estábamos mas unidos y enamorados, las iban las cosas nos iban genial y además nadie sospechaba de que éramos en realidad, ya que nos habían conocido como humanos, sabían que algo en nosotros había cambiado pero en verdad no sabían que era, por lo que nos daba una tremenda ventaja para seguir con nuestra farsa delante de ellos, solo cuando llegábamos a casa o estábamos en el bosque cazando éramos nosotros mismos, unas fieras salvajes.

Uno de los días que estábamos en el bosque oímos ruidos a nuestro alrededor, por lo que nos pusimos a la defensiva por si alguien venia atacarnos, pero lo que vimos nos dejo helados, Peter y Emma aparecieron detrás de unos árboles mirándonos y sonriéndonos, por fin había vuelto, salí corriendo hacia Emma para poder abrazarla, pero su olor me freno, haciendo que mis colmillos asomaran y un gruñido intenso la alertara de mi próximo ataque hacia ella.

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a Carlota Other. Yo solo la subo para que podáis disfrutarla.**

* * *

-Capitulo 3-

-Despedida-

Allí nos quedamos paradas una enfrente de la otra, nuestras miradas se cruzaban con odio y repugnancia, nuestra posición era de ataque, se nos avecinaba una lucha de especies, dura y dolorosa. Mi instinto luchaba desde mi interior por salir y apoderarse de mi, quería atacarla a sangre fría, sin importarme el dolor que pudiese hacerla o que tiempo atrás hubiésemos sido las mejores amigas. Note un brazo que me sujetaba con fuerza, Marc, me estaba impidiendo que la atacase, ¿acaso ella le importaba? ¿la había echado tanto de menos que prefería defenderla a ella antes que a mí? Eso hizo que dejara de luchar y que mi instinto saliera, cegándome, escapando del agarre de Marc y saltando sobre Emma; las dos luchábamos por nuestra vida salvajemente.

La mordí en el brazo oyendo como soltaba un chillido desgarrador y me levantaban rápidamente de encima de ella, y lanzándome contra el suelo, Peter, me miraba con odio, acercándose corriendo a Emma, la cual se levanto con rapidez mostrando que en su brazo ya no quedaba signo de la herida que la había hecho.

Mar se movió rápidamente hacia mí, agarrándome de nuevo y Peter agarro a Emma la cual intentaba zafarse del agarre de él.

-Peter suéltame voy a matarla-dijo Emma moviendo el brazo de manera brusca- suéltame que me haces daño-volvió a repetir sin ningún existo, a lo que Emma volvió a mover su brazo sin poder soltarse.

-Peter, ¿no la has oído? Dice que la sueltes, porque la haces daño-dijo Marc defendiendo de nuevo a Emma, un gruñido volvió a surgir de mi interior por la rabia y frustración.

-Estúpido no ves que la estoy agarrando para que no ataque a Charlotte, tu novia-dijo enfadado Peter- es a ella a quien debes defender y no a Emma.

-Defiendo a quien quiero pulgoso y no a quien tu me mandes, Emma es mi amiga y la defiendo de ti que la estás haciendo daño-dijo Marc también enfadado-Charlotte se sabe defender sola.

Eso termino por destrozarme y perder el control, soltándome de Marc.

-No lo aguanto más, primero fue Elizabeth y ahora Emma, todos son obstáculos para no estar juntos, no pienso luchar más por ti, ya no- me di la vuelta dejándoles ahí ataras, fui corriendo a casa de mis abuelos, donde haría mi despedida.

Llegue a casa de mis abuelos, sabía que no se esperaban que de nuevo fuera a casa con ellos, ya que sabían que vivía con Marc, me acerque a ellos que se encontraban en el salón.

-Abuelos, no puedo quedarme en Windsor, ya no, he tenido una terrible pelea con Marc y las cosas ahora han cambiado demasiado, no puedo explicaros, pero necesito que confiéis en mí, no sé donde me iré, no quiero regresar a España, donde ya nadie me conocerá, pero necesito salir de aquí, os llamare para deciros que tal estoy y no teneros preocuparos-dije con rapidez.

-De acuerdo Charlotte si necesitas salir de Windsor para ser feliz lo aceptamos sin ningún reproche, pero tennos avisados por favor-me pidió mi abuela acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

-Os echare de menos abuelos-subí a mi cuarto cogiendo una maleta con algunas de mis cosas y bastante ropa, saliendo de casa con las lagrimas corriendo por mi cara, esto si era el adiós definitivo a este pueblo que me dio parte de mi vida, de mi nueva vida.

* * *

_¿Merecemos un review?_

_Bella SaGa & Carlota Other_


End file.
